The Lost Children
by BrokenScroll
Summary: After the sudden deaths of the heads of the Targaryen family and the disappearance of not one but two of the remaining members, it's been 15 years and both are very living very different lives. So it comes as shock, to say the least when a mysterious figure approaches both and exposes the truth to whom they really are. [Modern Day AU]


**Breaking News **

**The head of Targaryen Co. Aerys the second and his wife Rhaella, have been killed in a three-way collision, having recently lost their eldest son and immediate heir Rhaegar. The financial superpower family have for the last 150 years ruled over the world's banks, technology and pharmaceutical companies. They are survived by their second son Viserys and their day-old daughter Daenerys. **

**We go live now to the head of the Targaryen's financial -board director Jaime Lannister**

**"This is a true tragedy, as head of the financial board, I speak for the rest of the company when I say this news has deeply saddened us, we ask that the privacy of the remaining members of the family are respected. However, as master Viserys is still just a boy, we as a board have decided that in order to keep this company strong, I can proudly say that as of today Sir Robert Baratheon will be the head of this company until Viserys comes of age. Thank you." **

_Jaime POV_

Ignoring the press questions, I stepped away from the stand and made my way to the door, the sounds of all the journalists, news anchors etc soon faded into nothingness, the only sounds left were the sounds of my leather shoes hitting the marble floors, of this the headquarters of Targaryen Co. Making a swift turn left, I was greeted by other board members, no one was talking… perhaps they all felt guilty for playing a part in their former boss's death, it was unfortunate that only the parents were dead, because it meant there were still two Targaryen's left. Stopping before the large oaken doors with dragons carved, any other man would have been intimidated, pushing it open I was hit with the stench of alcohol. Typical of Robert to be so drunk so early on into the day. Shutting the door behind me, the click alerted Robert who was slouched over by the window, three empty bottles sat next to him, he took a quick swig of the amber bottle in his hand before with much difficulty turned to face me.

"Is it done? Are the fuckers' dead?"

"Only Aerys and Rhaella."

"I thought you said you'd be able to silence all four of them!" He roared

"Seems, Rhaella decided last minute that neither child would be travelling to back to their home Valyria."

"I WANT THEM DEAD."

He threw the bottle he held in his hand against one of the walls, causing the bottle to shatter and for a dent to be made in the plaster. I was unmoved. He stood up and made his way towards the alcohol cabinet, I made quick strides, placing my hand against the cabinet.

"I think you've had enough to drink."

"Oh, fuck off kingslayer."

I cringed at the name.

"That's what you are, you're an un-loyal pig. Planning the whole fucking execution of the bastards."

We were interrupted by a cough and the sounds of someone clearing their throat, we both turned our heads and I was relieved to see my sister standing there, Cersei had already changed to dress for the occasion, her swollen belly hidden behind the thick black fabric, her face clear of its usual makeup and her hair tied into a bun, something both Robert and I knew to be rather unusual for the female who insisted that having her hair out was better than keeping it confined. Behind Cersei stood Joffery their eldest and right in front of them both was sweet Myrcella. All of them were dressed in black.

"Yes?" Robert slurred

"We are going home, I thought I'd let you know. Come along children."

Joffery and Myrcella were quick to grab their mother's hands as she turned towards the door. Robert burped, the sound startled Myrcella who gripped harder to her mother's hand.

"Jaime, you go with them. I'll stay here. Do all the fucking paperwork."

"Language!" Hissed Cersei

Taking that as a command, I grabbed the door for the three soon to be four, I waited till they were about four paces in front before following after them. heads were kept lowered as we cleared the building and were greeted with two sleek cars. Cersei and I would sit in one, whereas Joffery and his sister would sit in the car behind us.

"It must be chaos, at the Targaryen residence."

"We needn't worry about that, they're children they'll be forgotten about. Robert is rebranding the company as we speak… soon the name Targaryen will fade into nothingness."

"I hope you're right. You know what they say, leave one wolf alive and the sheep are never safe."

Location: Targaryen Residence

_Viserys POV_

Making sure my baby sister was asleep, I moved away from the bassinet. Mummy and daddy were off on a holiday and I wanted to go with them but was told to stay behind and look after Dany. They named her Daenerys after one my great grand aunties. Dany was a sweet tempered even for a day-old infant, she didn't make a lot of noise and it sometimes startled the maids when she did cry. There was a soft knock at the door, I was half expecting it to be Rossart, Daddy's confidant and best friend. But was surprised to see the man who even scared Daddy when in the room. Lord Tywin Lannister. Behind him were four big men.

"What's going on?"

Lord Tywin said nothing as the men entered the room, thinking only of my sister I backed away, until I was standing right in front of my sleeping sister, covering her from view. Tywin bowed down so we were at about eye height.

"Master Viserys, there has been a terrible accident."

"Terrible accident?" Swallowing I looked back at my sleeping sister

"Your mother and father were killed in accident. I've been tasked with moving yourself and your sister to a safer location. We've heard of plans that a device or many devices may have been planted by a member of staff. We're doing this for the sake of safety. Go get a coat, don't worry about your belongings they'll be moved to where we're going."

**15 years later**

Location: Madrid, Spain.

_Daenerys POV_

Scrubbing the floors, I wiped the sweat from my forehead. Dunking the horse-hair brush into the soapy bucket I rubbed and stretched my wrists before continuing on with the task of scrubbing the marble floors. I was glad that scrubbing and cleaning the marble floors of this manor was only done once a month, it killed my knees and left me with painful sores on my hands from the strong soap used to clean the floors. Somewhere in the distance I could hear the young ladies of the house laughing and giggling. Oh, how I wished I could be like them, they never had to do anything they just partied and they were approaching for their laughs only got louder. Moving out of sight and out of mind. I had been working for the Martell's for years now and whilst they were not mean they did try to make my stay unpleasant. Obara's voice was getting particularly loud. I prayed they didn't choose to walk down this exact hallway or a half day's work would have to be restarted… Mistress Ellaria insisted that if anyone was to walk down the halls I was instructed to clean were stepped on then I would have to restart.

Fate was on my side for none of the three walked down any of the halls I cleaned. It was past five by the time I was finished, but my day was not over. I still had to help serve dinner at six. Rushing through the servant passageways, I slipped into my quarters quickly and changed into the serving attire. Entering the kitchen, I was hit with the smell of exotic spices, cooking meats and it made my rather empty stomach growl. The woman in charge of the kitchen was named Gilly.

"Grab a quick bite Dany."

Nodding in thanks, I grabbed one of the less than savoury rolls and ate hastily. Gilly stood over one of the larger pots, tasting whatever was within, from the looks of all the pots, pans and ovens on. The family were having guests over or were just throwing an impromptu feast because they could. Hearing the dinner bell, I along as four others picked up our designated plates and begin to make the small trek to the main dining area. The front of the house was plusher and prettier than the rest of the house, because the front was where guests were greeted and shown… the lord of the house Oberyn was a kindly man but he had a niche for all things fancy and expected us to keep all the things he had collected over his many travels in perfect condition. Entering the dining hall, I noted that the youngest and by the favourite of Lady Ellaria, Tyene was nowhere to be seen… the lady and the lord sat at the very head of the table, and that was where the dishes were often placed first before they would be passed around so that each of the girls could take what they wished from the platters before it was set aside. Between the three girls, Obara was the harshest and cruellest and we maids knew to stay well clear of her way, Nymeria was the friendliest and the chattiest and was a particular favourite because she never shut up which meant gossip was always being spread, but all the maids and servants agreed that amongst all the females and household members it was Tyene who was our favourite. She was kindly and never caused a fuss, she treated each of us like equals and occasionally gave us gifts behind her mother's back. Ellaria was the one no one wanted to anger because she could be harsh and the whip she kept on her, reminded us all that she would find no issue in hurting us for even the slightest infraction.

"Where is Tyene?" Oberyn lifting up his goblet

"She's feeling unwell." Nymeria chirped in

"You girl, have a plate sent up to her." Ellaria pointed to me

"Yes Madame." I answered without question

"No, no if she unwell then this is all too rich for her stomach. Tell the chef to make Tyene some soup and bread." Oberyn sighed

I nodded before slipping out of the room and to the kitchen. Repeating the order, Gilly sent me back to the dining hall. I suppose the worst part of each day was having to stand and watch them eat from the platters they were served. Some of the foods I had never even heard of, seeing as Gilly was the only chef she was the only one who was allowed to taste, and she never talked about what she was making only that she was ordered to make the dishes and that was that. Tyene on the other hand had been kind enough to let us sample some of the spreads she was given when she was alone in her room. I recognised some of the meats on the table, including duck, rabbit and chicken but the rest I knew not of, there were fruits and shellfish that I didn't know the name of either covered in creamy sauces or sugary syrups. There were baked pies and sweet tarts, there was mead as well as wine. All of it smelled divine and I could only dream of the day I wasn't a servant girl anymore, I could dream of the day when all of this could be mine.


End file.
